We'll Always Be Friends, Forever
by CossetteLune
Summary: Inspired by "Best of Friends" from 'The Fox and The Hound'  such a classic!   Cute and kind of sad.  Severus reflecting on his childhood with Lily.  R


A Snevans story.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I totally own Disney and The Fox and The Hound and Harry Potter! That's how I affoard all my fancy stuff- Wait a minute... No, no I don't. Oops. What a mistake to make!

Another Disney Song Challenge. The one was "Best of Friends" (one of my all time favs!) So what better to do then Sev/Lily? I hope you all enjoy it. =)

* * *

**We'll Always Be Friends, Forever**

_CossetteLune_

_..._

_When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends_

_Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game_

_..._

Severus thought back to when he was a child. Every day he would escape from his house and sneak off to play with Lily in the park. They were inseparable. He began spending holidays with her too. He was always welcome at the Evans. (Well, Petunia never really liked him, but the rest of the family did.)

Lily's all time favorite holiday was Christmas. Every year they would get a tree and decorate it wearing big, cozy sweaters and listening to muggle Christmas music. It quickly became Severus' favorite holiday as well. Christmas Eve they would all sit around the fire singing carols and they would let Severus spend the night so he could wake up the next morning in full festive spirits. The whole family got him presents! (Again, not Petunia, but everyone else.) It was always the highlight of the day. Not because he got new toys and books necessarily, but it was that people cared about him enough to put thought into something to get for him, just to make him happy. Severus himself never thought to buy the family presents because he didn't have a lot of money. Every penny he had he put into something special for Lily. She would smile and throw her arms around him, sometimes even kissing his cheek.

They were so young, so innocent. They didn't realize what an odd pair they really were. If only things could have stayed the way they were... Ignorance truly was bliss.

From the second they were sorted into their houses the oddity of the pair began to show. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Nothing was more impossible, although they fought the stereotypes for a while. They still hung out whenever possible. People would talk behind their back, a lot of the Slytherins already didn't like Severus, so him talking with a muggle-born Gryffindor really didn't help. Lily never had as hard of a time as Severus did. No one would understand why she liked him so much though. A lot of girls would talk about her poor choice in friends behind her back, but she never cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered. Unfortunately, the universe just didn't like them together.

It all changed in that one moment. That one fit of rage was all it took. Their friendship was already suffering just from the pressures of school, so calling her that unforgivable word... The moment the words passed through his lips he knew that it would be a moment he would regret for the rest of his life.

He tried apologizing countless times. And she considered forgiving him every single time. But even if they did make up, how long would it last this time? They were not supposed to be friends, that much was evident.

Finally they both gave up, they came to the realization that they no longer had a choice. The world was pitted against them and it was time to move on from childhood friends, and teenaged crushes.

Lily had no problem once she knew it was over. She went straight into the arms of James Potter. Severus knew that he would never get _that_ over her. He could understand the situation, it didn't mean he liked it.

Severus stood alone in Sirius' old room. In his hands he held a photo of Lily and a letter bearing her love. He stared at them for some time. The picture was smiling at him, her bright green eyes filled with joy. A tear snaked down his cheek. He put his two new treasures into a pocket. Smiling to himself he thought of Lily's favorite childhood movie, _The Fox and the Hound_. She had once asked Severus, "We'll always be friends forever, won't we?" To which he replied, "Yeah, forever." Only they didn't realize just how much their lives were going to parallel Todd and Copper's. A pair of friends that were never meant to be. They bonded and grew to love one another, just to be ripped apart. A bitter laugh escaped his mouth. _Always _he thought. _I will _always_ be your friend. I will _always _be there for you. Even when you don't know it._

_..._

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu_

_When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has past, will that friendship last?  
Who can say? There's a way!  
Oh I hope... I hope it never ends  
'Cause you're the best of friends_

_..._

* * *

Ahhhh! I am done writing for today. Seven stories, 24 hours. I impress myself. Time to go see a movie with me sis! I hope you all loved this one. I liked it!

xx

_CossetteLune_


End file.
